Burgess D. Karn (The Unsung Heroes)
Burgess D. Karn, is the one of the male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is the king and ruler of Mercenary Nation of Karn, a nation of former knights, soldiers, war criminals, and adventurers formed into many bands of mercenaries for money and business. They are considered as one of the few neutral nations in the world of DxE due to their occupations as hired-guns. In the nation, he is served as ruler with absolute might and force, and served as grand commander of mercenaries known as "West Wind Brigade", one of the strongest within Karn. He is known by his alias as "Burgess of the Beasts" and "Mr. Disaster" and remained undefeated with his 10000 fights, who only uses his bare hands for fighting styles. Appearance: Burgess is a tall, large, muscular man, standing at almost a 2-meter height. He sports wild, red hair at the top that is slicked back, while having a brown buzz cut on the sides of his head. He has a large, thick chops on his face. His noticeable feature is his large scar on the right side of his face going from his cheek to his eye, the same eye having a pale brown iris, indicating it is blinded. As a king of his nation, he displayed his glory with a large, red overcoat with white fur and tiger-pattern stripes on the coat, a black undershirt, a white pants with golden chain on his left side, and a black shoes. On his fingers, he wears a large, extravagant amount of jewelry. On his ring, there are jewels embedded with letters, indicating his wives' initials. Personality: Despite being a ruler of a nation, Burgess acts like a big-shot mafia gangster who likes to show off his overwhelming and strength. An example was shown when he brings his fingers up, symbolizing his greatness over his beautiful wives, and mocking the others with wide grin. He is an extreme battle maniac who prefers to fight with his pure physical prowess, mocking Sacred Gear, Divine Power, and Magic users. This was demonstrated when he was surrounded by more than 300 Divine Power and Sacred Gears, using their various powers to try and suppress the man, but Burgess replied with wide grin if it was merely petty tricks, pissing him off and beating all of them down to near-death. Due his reliance on his own strength and his overall brutality as a fighter, Burgess is widely feared and respected by all of the citizens within Karn. One of Burgess's wives, Elenore stated that Burgess is very prideful and confident in his own abilities and is not afraid to fight anyone. In fact, with given chance, he is even willing to throw down with a God. Despite his overwhelming attitude and reputation, Burgess possess vulnerable and sensitive side, a side that he almost never shows except to his wives on occasion. This side of him comes from the extreme abuse, persecution, and trauma that he suffered at the hands of a noble. While Burgess never says it, One of Burgess's wives, Carla noted that he doesn't want to go through the hellish trauma from his childhood. History: Prior to his kinghood and life of battlefield, Burgess's life was a simple one. He was born into a decent mid-size city in the neighboring kingdom, living with his family as wool merchants. His life was simple, but it was fulfilling enough for himself as he was happy. He would also attend simple adventurer's school in order to learn basic combat skills through recommendation from his father, who discovered his innate talent for combat. Although he was reluctant in using violence, he accepted his duty as it was meant to protect his loved ones. Over time, he became the strongest adventurer within his city and regarded as hero. Everything was going great till his later young adulthood came. Everything changed, when his city was overrun by a hostile, neighboring nation who allied with the Republic of Judas for their own gains. As his home was overrun by the invading armies, he rushed in to save his friends and families from the waves of soldiers using his skills in the combat. Although he was winning the battle, he soon met his match against the Crusaders, who were far more powerful than he ever was. Captured by the enemies, he was forced to witness the tragic executions of his family and friends by the Crusaders, whose mission was to bring the world back to mankind from demi-humans and human heretics. In his overwhelming sadness and rage, he would go on a mindless slaughter until the crusaders crippled him fatally. After he was crippled, he was cast deep into the darkest chasm, As few days went by, he was awaken, groaning in agony as he was slowly standing up from his injuries and slowly climbing up the chasm. What he witness was a brutal executions of his friends and family, all were crucified on the cross, some of the demi-human's parts were cut off, burned, and etc. Witness such tragic moments broke his heart, permanently scarring over his entire body and mind, serving as remainder of his tragedy for his life. After he buried the corpses and burning down the village, Burgess sworn to one day decimate the republic, eventually coming to believe that idea of absolute strength and brutality would make him strong and feared all throughout the world. Over the years, he would travel the continent in order to improve his strength, earning his reputation as "Burgess of the Beasts" for his overwhelming strength, all the while slowly building his armies of vengeance to one day strike down the republic. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From his early childhood, Burgess is a naturally gifted fighter, whose skills are supplemented by his immense physical prowess and years of experiences of fighting at the battlefields, as shown when he could block Duke Cayman's punch with his thumb and index finger and caught it. He can also threw extremely powerful punches that could destroy buildings simply from the shock-wave generated from his fists. Duke even noted that Burgess's hand-to-hand combat prowess is at a god-class level, which is monstrous as he is a human being, who are physically weaker than demi-humans and mythological being, a testament of his prowess. Immense Strength: One of Burgess's greatest and dangerous attribute is his anomalous physical prowess. Due to having gone through constant fighting on the battlefield and monster-hunting from in his youth, he has proven himself to be regarded as one of the strongest human beings in the world. With his tremendous strength, he has kept his nation intact with brutality and respect, whom filled with former knights, soldiers, war criminals, and adventurers. His strength was demonstrated by a single strike of his punch, he effortlessly defeated multiple opponents while launching them through multiple walls, despite using his left hand which is stated to be weaker than his right. According to Duke, one of the regional commander of West Wind Brigade, he gets frightened as soon as Burgess pulled out his right hand to strike him down during combat training. A testament to his strength. This feat was further demonstrated as in the past, Burgess manage to ended his fight with Hiroaki Saeba, an immensely, powerful martial artist and the former vice-commander of West Wind Brigade in a draw. To this day, it is considered as "shameful moment" of his life as a fighter. Due to this shameful memory, Burgess goes up to a far-off region in a full of mountains, and punching the mountains as punching bags for his work-outs, which Duke noted that it is monstrous feat to accomplish despite being a human being. Immense Combat Skills: Ever since he was a young soldier on the battlefield, Burgess possesses tremendous skills in unarmed combat. Hiroaki, an immensely, powerful martial artist and the former vice-commander of West Wind Brigade noted that he was considered as monster in his right, able to fight on par with him and the previous commander of the brigade. Immense Speed: Burgess is shown to be extremely fast, as he is able to catch the incoming high-level magic attack with his hand from a Satan-Class Devil despite being a human. Immense Stamina: Burgess has massive amounts of stamina despite being a human being. Duke noted that during the war with Republic of Judas years ago, he alone manage to fight elite companies which numbered around hundred of thousands for more than 3 days and 3 nights, which earned him the nickname "Mr.Disaster" from that fateful day. Burgess also noted that thanks to his stamina, he was able to conquer more than 5,000 woman and prostitutes in his nation for two weeks straight, a testament of his stamina. Immense Durability & Endurance: Fitting his fighting style and physical prowess, Burgess has monstrous levels of durability and endurance. Despite being overwhelmed by the Hiroaki during their duel in the past, Burgess was still able to quickly recover from the onslaught of attacks by Hiroaki despite his many injuries. He is also one of the very few human in the entire continent of East Zelmeria to cross the border mountain on foot without showing much fatigue on foot. After 8 years, it was stated that he stays in top form simply because of how strong his endurance his. He is also shown to be to survive multiple massive explosions at point blank range with very little damage. Quotes: "In man's life, you only three things! Money, strength, and women to bear your child with!" "In all of my life on the battlefield, one of the most unpleasant fights I've ever had was the little shit when he tried to leave my brigade. Only him...! only that little shit walk away from me without settling the score. Ahhhh! Just the thought of that fight pisses me off so bad I need to bed with my woman for weeks to cool it off!" Trivia: * Burgess D. Karn's appearance and personalities are based of mixes from two characters. ** Kim Doo-Shik, one of the characters from famous South Korean webtoon series,, The God of Highschool. ** Aegir Hardlett, the main protagonist from famous web novel/light novel series, Road to Kingdom (Oukoku e Tsuzuku Michi). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Unsung Heroes